Tips to Become Rich
Here are some facts to build up Neopoints in the fastest amount of time. Games that are easy to Score on Attack of the Revenge is an incredibly easy game to get 1000NP from, simply play until you get to 320 points (4th level I think) then click End Game and send your score. Repeat 3 times and it takes about 5 minutes. Another game with much payoff is Bouncy Supreme, a game only found in the not-quite-anymore legendary Jelly World. Score at least 991 points and End Game, and TADA! A very easy 3,000 NP. Kass Basher is another simple game to score the 1000NP cap on. Simply unlock the bat, wait for the 7-9 mph wind, and hit it at least 800. 1000 easy NP. Then I move on to a game such as where you can try to earn at least 400 in each game. With 400 points or better, You can earn just under 1000 NP if you play the alloted 3 games per day. The game is pretty simple and is over fairly quickly, so there is some nice potential there.Fashion Fever gives you 300 np per play which would add up too 900 np/day within have a minute. You dont even have to play anything just press start game, end game, send score. Then you can move on to the game Destruct-O-Match III where I try to earn at least 1000 points per game which earns me just under 1000 NP if I play my alloted 3 games per day. This is another easy game that only lasts a short amount of time with some pretty nice potential on NP vs. time. That's got us up 3000 NP in less than half an hour, tops! And there are many other games in the Puzzle area that are word games. They are time consuming, but there tends to be some big NP potential there if you have the patience as well as the vocabulary. Hasee Bounce si also a very good game and pretty easy. The game is enjoyable for me and I can get like three hundred points which is like six hundred neopoints. The wheel of slime and adver video are games where you alwyas win neopoints. Always play the double NP game since it is very easy to win points. Some exceptions apply. Stock Market The Stock Market is another way to earn NeoPoints fast. The trick to this to buy the stocks when they are low, and then sell them when the price gets high. Usually, you would put them when they are at 15 NeoPoints per share, and you buy 100 of them. That's only 1500 NeoPoints. Then, sell them when the price is high, such as 200 NeoPoints per share. This method is the most time consuming, but also one of the most effective. Another great way is to try the Employment office in fairyland. I just look for items like simple red chair or simple blue bed and buy it from the furniture superstore. Just pay attention to four things when getting a job, one; what you have to hunt down (usually I choose jobs that have items you need to get that I have already seen in Neopets, you can also search on the Shop Wizard but some idiots look for suckers and demand ten thousand np for the big blue blumaroo book when in Neopets shops its only 100 np!) 2; the amount their offering like a good job to go for is starting at three thousand. 3; the number of the thing they want like for example, if one job asked for two bottles of pure water it would be reasonable but if they ask for eight of those bottles, lets just say your np is gonna disappear faster then you can say Neopets. 4; the last thing si your TIME. This oen si important becasue if they're offering a really high job but the time limit is only two minutes, you might fail that job! Also the less time you use to find that item the more np you get in the end of the job as a time bonus! I hoped that helped for now neopians, search me up on neopets as orangepie1313! :) Other Ways There are other ways to earn lots of cash. FREEBIE PAGE! (2000 per month + one food per pet) - Once per month you can go to the FREEBIE PAGE (http://www.neopets.com/freebies/) which gives you 2000 np plus a food item for each pet you own. Advent Calendar (December only) The Advent Calendar is much more useful than one would think. Some collectors on Neopets are hunting for the items they missed, and would pay large amounts to get it. Go to your bank, see if you still have some December yard gnomes and such lying around in there, and sell it for at least 10 np less than it's worth. It'll get bought up quickly, and you'll clean out your bank. But it's best to sell the items from at least 1-2 years ago as opposed to selling it upon receiving said items. NEGG FESTIVAL (Spring only) You can get free stuff or neopoints once per day and their games can be played 5 times per day til it's over. RESTOCKING this is how all of the rich neopians become the MEGA-rich neopians. Shops in neopia will randomly stock items every so often in a certain order relative to their shop code. A RSer(restocker) waits and refreshes in a shop to buy the higher demand items which they later sell in their shops for profit. As a rule of thumb, items that restock for higher prices in some shops (such as 10,000 NP books in the bookshop, Morphing potions at the Magic shop, and the holy grails of all restocks, Merrifood's Draik eggs which RS for anywhere from a couple hundred K to 1.5 million (very, very rarely) and can be sold via TP for over 10 mil each up to around 20M+ and Brightvale Potion's Leaded Elemental Vial which sells in the TP for 38-41 million See other freebies and . Bank Do not forget to deposit all of your Neopoints into the Neopian National Bank. This insures that these Neopoints cannot be stolen from you. Also remember to collect interest everyday before you deposit or withdraw any NP. Also, always make sure that you have the best Bank Account Type that you can. Acknowledgement (Thanks to strikers_kiki for these hints!) (Thanks to User:gopher for these hints) (Thanks to cubbiekid25 on the Stock Market) External references * PinkPT also has an article for Get Rich Tips * The Neopian Educator has articles http://www.neopianeducator.com/Hints.htm Category:PetCare Category:Guides